Say You'll Be Mine
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: "Marry me, Jojo." Those three words echoed in her head, and she looked down at the ring in her hand. "Zane I..."


**Say You'll Be Mine**

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: "Marry me, Jojo." Those three words echoed in her head, and she looked down at the ring in her hand. "Zane I..." **

"Morning Jo."

She tossed her overshirt on her chair, and looked up. Zane stood in the cell, a look on his face that she couldn't read.

"Zane, _what_ are you doing in my cell?" She asked, going to the bars. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows, waiting for his explanation.

"Reminding you of how we first met." He grabbed the boxand held it up, showing her the lid before sliding it through the bars. "I uh... got you something."

"Did you now?" She asked, taking it and turning from him. "And I... suppose you'd like me to try this on for you?" She opened it, expecting to find another set of frilly lingerie, and instead, found a small black box.

"Something like that." He replied, slipping out of the cell. She turned, setting the box on the desk, and popping the lid of the small velvet one in her hand. He watched as she inhaled sharply at the sight of his grandmother's ring.

"Zane..."

"You've already made an honest man of me, so let's make it official." She watched as he got down, and her heart stopped as he spoke the next two words every girl dreamed of hearing. Every girl except for her. "Marry me, Jojo."

Those three words echoed in her head as she looked down at the ring in her hand. "Zane, I..." She took a deep breath. "I don't know what to say."

"How about yes?" He asked, surprised by her hesitation. She opened her mouth to speak, but Carter's voice broke through the spell, ruining the beauty of the moment.

"Congratulations." Zane looked up at him as he stood.

"Yeah, not so much." He said, slipping between the two. Jo turned, watching as he went to the door.

"Zane..." She glanced back at Carter, before rushing after him. "Zane! Zane, wait!"

He was halfway down the street by the time she caught up to him. Surrounded by fellow townspeople in 1940s costume, the pair stuck out like a couple of sore thumbs. She grabbed his shoulder, turning him around.

"What, Jo?"

"You didn't let me answer you!" She replied.

"I think you made your answer _pretty clear_ back there, Jojo!" The yelling caused a few to turn and watched, and after a moment, everyone backed up, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire of the latest battle of the Lupo-Donovan War.

Or, World War III, as Carter called it.

Because despite the lovey-dovey phase the two were currently in, they got into more arguements and blow ups than half the experiments at GD combined. If one of their blow ups left the town intact, it was a good day.

"You took me by surprise! Zane, you _know_ how_ I hate surprises_! I wasn't expecting to go into work today and find you in my cell, let alone finding you _planning to propose_!"

He went to her, took the ring out of her hand and knelt down. "Jo, I'm laying my heart on the line here. All it took was a spark between us, you know it. I... it's taken me this long to admit to myself that I love you. Please, say you'll be mine. I love you. I've always loved you."

The entire town went silent, watching in awe and silent delight as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Marry me, Jojo."

She looked around, she could see Vincent, and Henry and that new doctor, Grace. Fargo and Allison, with Kevin and Jenna. And Carter, several feet away. Hands in his pockets, he gave her a huge smile, the message loud and clear.

_You deserve this, Jo._

Taking a deep breath, she turned back to Zane. He watched her, waiting, anxious that she would again hesitate. But one glance over her shoulder at Carter, at Allison and the kids, at Henry, Fargo, at everyone in Eureka, and she knew that she was making the right choice. Carter was right, she _did_ deserve this.

She'd had too much go wrong, from the time she was six, when her mother died, that she deserved a little happiness. No, she deserved a whole_ lifetime_. Taking a deep breath, she nodded, pulling Zane to his feet.

"Yes."

He watched her for a moment, stunned at her answer. "Ye... you... you said..."

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his head down towards hers.

"Yes, Zane. I'm saying yes... I will marry you."

They only vaguely heard the town erupt in cheers and applause as their lips met in a passionate kiss.

An hour later, after congratulations and celebration had taken place, she made her way out of Cafe Diem, back to Carter's office. Phone in her hand, she dialed Zane's number, planning on asking him to pick up take out and meet her at her place for a Founder's Day celebration before the dance later on that night. She examined the ring on her finger, smiling as it sparked in the light of the sun. As she heard the ringing on the other end of the line, she tore her attention away from the ring on her finger to speak with her fiancee...

"Zane? Zane? Hello? _Hello_?" She pulled the phone away, only to find it dead. When she looked up, she found herself not in the middle of Eureka, but in the middle of a military base somewhere. Looking around quickly, her eyes landed on the sign hanging from a nearby fence.

Camp Eureka

Military Base

Established 1947

Her heart dropped towards her toes, and she rushed towards the building. Slipping into what appeared to be a room that held uniforms, she scanned the racks, pulling out one that looked about her size. After changing quickly, she slipped out of the building and hurried away, head down. But as soon as she realized people were tailing her, she rushed towards a nearby soldier and grabbed his bike.

The next several minutes were a blur- fire, smoke, 1940s men who gave as good as she did. By the time she was thrown into a very familiar looking cell, she had a cut on her forehead, and possibly a minor concussion from the tussle. As she sat down hard on the cot, she saw the ring on her finger spark in the light.

"Jo?" Her head snapped up. Fargo climbed to his feet, rushing towards her. "Oh thank God! I thought I was going to die alone!" He wrapped her in a hug, and it was only then that she realized...

"Fargo? Why are you naked?"

"Funny story..."

She listened, it finally sinking in that they were really back in 1947. She sunk onto the cot, head in her hands.

_"Oh crap."_


End file.
